1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus which maps and transmits data onto at least one signal processing path, a receiving apparatus, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented society of the 21st century, broadcasting communication services are entering an era of digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as high-quality digital television (TV), portable multimedia players (PMP), and portable broadcasting apparatuses have been increasingly used in recent years, even in digital broadcasting services, a demand for supporting various receiving methods has been increased.
In an actual state in which the standard group has established various standards according to demands to provide various services to satisfy user's needs, it is required to find methods for providing better services having improved performance.